tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Scooby Doo's and Country Singer Austin Roberts
Austin Roberts (born George Austin Robertson Jr., September 19, 1945)1 is an American singer and songwriter. His most successful recording was 1975's "Rocky"; a transatlantic Top 40 hit single. Contents hide 1 Career 2 Awards 3 Discography 3.1 Albums 3.2 Singles 4 References Careeredit His most successful single was "Rocky" which reached No. 9 on the Billboard Hot 100 in 1975.2 The track reached No. 22 in the UK Singles Chart in November 1975; Roberts' only chart appearance in the UK.3 A close runner-up was the hit "Something's Wrong With Me", written by Danny Janssen and Bobby Hart, which reached No. 12 on the Billboard Hot 100 in 1972.2 "Keep on Singing" was another important hit for Roberts (No. 50 on the Hot 100 in 1973).2 As the lead singer of the group Arkade, he had two Billboard Hot 100 hits in 1970-71, including the easy listening crossover, "The Morning of Our Lives", which became the Bridal Fair theme, later a Top 15 Adult Contemporary hit. Roberts and Hart later wrote the song "Over You" for the 1983 film, Tender Mercies. "Over You" was nominated for the 1984 Academy Award for Best Original Song, as well as the Golden Globe nomination for Best Song in a Motion Picture. In 1988, Roberts wrote the American Gymnastics Team's theme song for the Olympics, "When You Put Your Heart in It". It subsequently became a Top 20 Adult Contemporary hit for Kenny Rogers. In 1999, Busch Gardens commissioned Roberts to write the opening song for their Williamsburg Extravaganza. Roberts has written a number of songs for soap operas, as well as many more for films, including Tornado, Within These Walls, and They Were the Mulvaneys. He has also taught a songwriting course in Charlotte, North Carolina and Chesapeake, Virginia. In addition to his success on the charts, Roberts also has experience with the stage. He has written the music and lyrics for two musicals, Rachinoff and Damon's Song. Rachinoff, starring Rob Marshall (the future director and choreographer of Chicago), was performed at Carnegie Mellon in 1981. It was nominated for an ACE Award (Cable Emmy). Damon's Song, starring three Tony Award winners, was performed at Pennsylvania Stage Co. in 1979. Roberts also had No. 1 single success with Reba McEntire (Annie Get Your Gun) and Gary Morris (Les Misérables). Roberts' voice is also recognizable as the singer of the theme song to the animated series, Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! as well as the "chase songs" featured in season 2 of the series. Awardsedit Roberts has been nominated for four Grammy Awards, two of which he won ("I.O.U" by Lee Greenwood and "Chance of a Lifetime" by Take 6). He has also won a German award (for "Mission of Love"), four Canadian awards (for "He Would Be Sixteen" by Michelle Wright, as well as the 1993 CCMA Single of the Year), a CMA Award, an ACM Award, a Music City News Award, two NSAI Awards, and numerous ASCAP and SESAC Awards for airplay. Roberts has also been nominated for an additional CMA Award and ACM Award. Currently, Roberts lives near Nashville and is working on musicals. Discographyedit Albumsedit 1972: Austin Roberts 1973: The Last Thing On My Mind 1975: Rocky Singlesedit 1968: "Ricky Ticky Ta Ta Ta" 1970: "Runaway/Just A Little" 1970: "One Night Ann" 1972: "Something's Wrong With Me" - U.S. #124 1972: "Keep On Singing" - U.S. #504 1975: "Rocky" - U.S. #9,4 UK #225 1976: "This Time I'm In It For Love" 1976: "Just To Make You Mine" Known For Tender Mercies Tender Mercies (1983) Tornado! Tornado! (1996) The 56th Annual Academy Awards The 56th Annual Academy Awards (1984) Los nº1 de 40 en concierto Los nº1 de 40 en concierto (2006) . Show Hide Hide all | Show by... Job Year » Ratings » Votes » Genre » Keyword » | Edit Filmography Jump to: Soundtrack | Self Hide Hide Show Soundtrack (12 credits) 2015 Ochéntame... otra vez (TV Series documentary) (writer - 1 episode) - Llámalo X (2015) ... (writer: "Desesperada") 2006 CMT Giants (TV Series) (writer - 1 episode) - Reba (2006) ... (writer: "You Lie") 2006 Los nº1 de 40 en concierto (TV Movie) (writer: "Desesperada") 2004 Lo mejor de Marta Sánchez (Video) (writer: "Desesperada") 1996 Tornado! (TV Movie) (performer: "I'm Worth It") / (writer: "I'm Worth It") 1990 24th Annual Country Music Association Awards (TV Movie) (writer: "You Lie") 1988 Dolly (TV Series) (writer - 1 episode) - Episode #1.14 (1988) ... (writer: "Timeless and True Love" (as "Mine is a Timeless and True Love")) 1984 The 56th Annual Academy Awards (TV Special documentary) (writer: "Over You") 1983 Tender Mercies (writer: "Over You" (1982), "I'm Drinkin' Canada Dry") The Partridge Family (TV Series) (lyrics - 1 episode, 1973) (music - 1 episode, 1973) - Forgive Us Our Debits (1973) ... (lyrics: "Maybe Someday") / (music: "Maybe Someday") 1972 The New Scooby-Doo Movies (TV Series) (writer - 1 episode) - The Phantom of the Country Music Hall (1972) ... (writer: "Pretty Mary Sunlite") 1970 Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (TV Series) (performer - 7 episodes) - Don't Fool with a Phantom (1970) ... (performer: "Pretty Mary Sunlite") - Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf? (1970) ... (performer: "Tell Me, Tell Me") - Haunted House Hang-Up (1970) ... (performer: "Love the World") - Jeepers, It's the Creeper (1970) ... (performer: "Daydreamin'") - Scooby's Night with a Frozen Fright (1970) ... (performer: "Seven Days a Week") Show all 7 episodes Hide Hide Show Self (1 credit) 1973 The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson (TV Series) Himself - Episode dated 23 April 1973 (1973) ... Himself Category:Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas Category:Scooby Doo/Crew members